Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a crash pad, and more particularly to an apparatus for manufacturing a crash pad, which includes a first mold formed with an injection cavity at one side thereof, for molding of a substrate, a second mold provided with a pair of injection cores and a pair of skin shaping plugs, and a third mold having a foaming section where a foaming material is injected between a substrate and a skin, and a skin shaping section where embossing is carried out on a skin, wherein, under the condition that the first mold, second mold and third mold are simultaneously closed to one another, a substrate is molded by the injection cavity of the first mold and one injection core of the second mold, embossing is carried out on a skin by one skin shaping plug of the second mold and the skin shaping section of the third mold, and, at the same time, the foaming material is injected between a previously molded substrate and a previously embossed skin by the other injection core of the second mold and the foaming section of the third mold.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a crash pad is installed in a passenger compartment of a vehicle, to cover a front side of the passenger compartment in front of a driver seat and a passenger seat.
In conventional cases, such a crash pad is manufactured using a process as shown in FIG. 1.
That is, a substrate 1 to form a base layer of a crash pad is injection-molded (S1). A skin 2 to be attached to a surface of the substrate 1 is molded, separately from the substrate 1 (S2).
Generally, an outer surface of the skin 2 is embossed through an embossing process, taking into consideration appearance beauty of the crash pad.
Thereafter, the embossed skin 2 is disposed above the substrate 1 formed as mentioned above. A foam 3 made of a polyurethane material is then injected between the substrate 1 and the skin 2 and, as such, a crash pad in which the foam fills a gap between the substrate 1 and the skin 2 is manufactured.
However, the time taken for manufacture of the crash pad through the above-mentioned procedure is about 180 seconds. For this reason, it is necessary to reduce the manufacturing time, for enhancement in productivity.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.